Reflejos de nuestras almas
by MrRayney
Summary: En su cumpleaños numero veintiuno, Raven le regala a Chico Bestia un espejo de meditación como el que ella tiene, las cosas se ponen mas interesantes cuando los dos descubren un extraño suceso que ocurre cuando ambos espejos entran en contacto.
1. Feliz Cumpleaños

_**Truth Through Mirrors**_

_**Escrito por beautifulpurpleflame**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Sin lugar a dudas, esta es una de las historias más interesantes con las que me he encontrado, pues la trama me parece original, pues siempre hemos visto que las historias que hablan sobre Nevermore pertenecen a Raven…pero ¿Qué hay de Chico Bestia? Eso es lo interesante pues la trama no solo nos muestra como seria la mente del mutante, este sin lugar a dudas es uno de los mejores trabajos de la autora, por lo que sin nada más que decir, disfruten de la historia.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Reflejos de nuestras almas<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Feliz Cumpleaños**

La sala común estaba completamente decorada con globos y serpentinas. Había cintas de todos los colores adornando el lugar de una forma colorida. En la pared había un enorme letrero con las palabras "Feliz Cumpleaños". En el sofá estaba sentado Chico Bestia con un sombrero festivo y varios regalos a su alrededor. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que mostraba su distintivo colmillo. Sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, estaba sentados a su alrededor, quienes con una sonrisa veían disfrutar a su compañero de su día especial.

—Entonces ¿Qué tal se siente finalmente tener 21 años, Bestita?— Pregunto Cyborg.

— ¡Se siente increíble!— Respondió con emoción Chico Bestia, quien tomo alguno de sus regalos envueltos y comenzó a agitarlos.

—Chico Bestia ¿Estás seguro que no deseas llevar puesta la corona de la carne?— Pregunto Starfire sosteniendo una corona.

—Uh…sí, estoy completamente seguro— Respondió Chico Bestia sintiendo nauseas con tan solo ver la carne moldeada. Había decidido mejor utilizar uno de los gorros de fiesta que tener que llevar esa horrible corona —Prefiero abrir mis regalo, pero ¿Cuál debo abrir primero—

Chico Bestia miro cada uno de los regalos, frotándose las manos con ansiedad, tras unos segundos finalmente tomo uno de los regalos.

— ¡Aja! ¡Este!— Exclamo Chico Bestia comenzando a desenvolverlo.

—Ese es mío— Comento Robin con una sonrisa.

Chico Bestia rasgo el papel de regalo como niño en navidad, revelando el regalo de Robin. Se trataba de un uniforme nuevo. Chico Bestia tenía los ojos abiertos por el shock mientras mantenía en alto el uniforme.

— ¡Viejo! ¡Esto es genial!— Exclamo Chico Bestia con felicidad.

Con el tiempo sus antiguos uniformes se habían desgastado por el tiempo e inclusive algunos le quedaban muy ajustados, desgraciadamente nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conseguir uno nuevo. Por lo que había estado caminando por todos lados con su apretado y desgastado uniforme; Las mangas le llegaban a los codos y el pantalón le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Había sido todo un espectáculo digno de ver.

—Estaba seguro de que te gustaría— Dijo Robin con una enorme sonrisa —.Esta hecho del mismo material que tu antiguo uniforme, pero, como puedes ver, me tome algunas libertades. Este nuevo traje sin duda debe ser de tu talla y permitirte moverte sin ninguna restricción. —

— ¡No puedo esperar a probármelo!— Exclamo Chico Bestia dándole un abrazo a su nuevo traje. Tras unos segundos lo puso a un lado y tomo otro regalo. Vio una etiqueta pegada a un lado que decía "Para: Chico Bestia, De: Cyborg". Rápidamente destrozo el envoltorio y contemplo el videojuego que había en el interior.

— ¡No es posible! ¿Es…es….es?— Dijo Chico Bestia comenzando a hiperventilarse.

— ¿El próximo y más grande videojuego, uno que ni siquiera se ha dado conocer al público, una copia exacta de Mega Monkeys 3000?...Si, si lo es— Dijo Cyborg con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?— Pregunto Chico Bestia besando su nuevo videojuego.

—Oh, tengo mis contactos— Respondió Cyborg.

Chico Bestia dejo el juego a un lado y tomo uno de los dos regalos restantes.

— ¿Me pregunto que podrá ser esto?— Se preguntó Chico Bestia dándose cuenta que el regalo era un poco pensado.

—Ese regalo es mío, Chico Bestia —Dijo Starfire dándole una radiante sonrisa.

Chico Bestia desenvolvió el regalo y se sorprendió de ver… ¿Una tostadora?. Chico Bestia observo el regalo algo confundido, al igual que los otros tres titanes, pero forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, para no hacer sentir mal a su amiga —Eh…muchas gracias, Star—

— ¿Acaso no te gusta?— Pregunto Starfire toda desanimada.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Me encanta!— Respondió rápidamente Chico Bestia —.Siempre quise una tostadora para mí mismo, muchas gracias—

— ¡Sabia que te encantaría, Chico Bestia!— Dijo Starfire dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Los otros Titanes trataron de reprimir las ganas de reír. Siempre era divertido cuando Starfire estaba siendo tan dulce y sincera con sus amigos. Chico Bestia entonces tomo el último de los regalos y lógicamente tenía que ser el de Raven. No estaba muy seguro de lo que seria. El la miro para ver si podría darle algún indicio, pero ella apenas parecía interesada en la fiesta. Más bien parecía aburrida e incluso un poco molesta. Finalmente lo desenvolvió y el regalo resulto ser un espejo, pero a Chico Bestia el espejo le resulto muy familiar.

—Uh…gracias, Raven —Dijo Chico Bestia observando a la empática —Esto me resulta bastante familiar—

—Es un espejo para meditar —Dijo Raven —Es igual al que yo tengo—

—Oh—Respondió Chico Bestia inspeccionando el objeto —Y ¿Cómo funciona?—

—Solo sostenlo, cierra los ojos y estarás dentro de tu mente —Respondió Raven— Y para poder salir, simplemente cierra los ojos y piensa en tu habitación o el lugar donde estuviste antes de ingresar—

—Genial— Respondió Chico Bestia. Nunca se le había ocurrido la idea de visitar su propia mente, pero ahora la idea resultaba interesante —Supongo que voy a tener que comenzar a meditar—

—Tú no tienes que hacerlo— Comento Raven —Solo pensé que sería una manera de poder, ya sabes…mantenerlo bajo control. Por ejemplo, como yo la mantengo bajo control—

—Hey, esa es una buena idea — Dijo Chico Bestia poniendo el espejo a un lado —Gracias chicos, estos regalos son sensacionales. Todos ustedes son geniales—

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Chico Bestia!— Dijeron todos juntos con una sonrisa.

Esa misma noche, cuando la fiesta de cumpleaños había terminado, Chico Bestia se dirigió a su habitación para probar todos sus regalos. Primero se puso su nuevo uniforme y se miró al espejo. El traje le quedaba como anillo al dedo, se flexiono un poco, el traje mostraba sus nuevos músculos bien tonificados. El mutante estaba feliz con el resultado. A él le gustaba su nuevo cuerpo, el cual era mucho mejor que cuando apenas era un pre-adolecente, cuando se convirtió en un titán. Ahora era más alto, casi tan alto como Robin y ahora en realidad parecía mas un hombre que un chico…Si, estaba bastante satisfecho con los resultados.

Después decidió jugar su nuevo videojuego, jugo durante varias horas hasta que finalmente llego al séptimo nivel, fue entonces que decidió tomar un merecido descanso. Sus ojos comenzaron a cansarse y hasta podría jurar que por el rabillo de sus ojos podía ver varios monos. Así que decidió ir a la cocina y utilizar su nueva tostadora. Él estaba feliz pues la tostadora hacia tostadas a la perfección. Por lo que el regalo no era totalmente inútil.

Regreso a su habitación y vio que solo quedaba un regalo por probar. El espejo. El objeto se veía bastante viejo, como una antigüedad, muy parecido a lo que Raven tiene en su habitación. Se sentó en su cama y lo observo fijamente.

— ¿Me pregunto si debería probarlo?— Se preguntó a si mismo Chico Bestia. Entonces decidido lo levanto y cerro sus ojos. De repente sintió como si una especie de energía lo estuviera rodeando y cuando abrió los ojos observo que ya no se encontraba en su habitación.

El cielo era azul y lleno de nubes blancas que parecían más bien como enormes almohadas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie sobre un hermoso prado de hierba verde. También mas adelante podía divisar un camino de piedra que conducían a diferentes lugares. El miro sobre su hombro y vio lo mismo. Luego miro a su alrededor y vio que en total había ocho caminos diferentes.

—Debo estar en medio de mi mente— Dijo Chico Bestia mientras se rascaba la cabeza —Supongo que no estaría mal echarle un vistazo—

Dicho esto cerró los ojos, extendió el brazo y comenzó a dar un par de vueltas, unos segundos después se detuvo. Vio el camino que su brazo señalaba y decidió ir a investigar ese lugar primero.

El lugar parecía bastante normal…eso hasta que llego a la mitad del recorrido. Fue entonces, que todo a su alrededor comenzó a brillar. El cielo azul comenzó a cambiar, las nubes comenzaron a desaparecer, el azul del cielo se volvió brillante y el aire se sentía más caliente. Aun así decidió seguir adelante, tras unos minutos podía sentir una fresca y dulce frisa. Cuando llego al final del camino, vio un enorme prado lleno de gruesa y alta hierba, con flores creciendo a su alrededor. También había un enorme árbol en medio del prado.

—Por favor…que este no sea el hogar de Valiente— Suplico nerviosamente Chico Bestia.

De repente escucho a alguien riéndose detrás de él. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se vio a sí mismo, solo que su traje era de un color azul claro. Chico Bestia se sorprendió, dio un pequeño grito y dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de su copia.

—Ahora tú las traes— Grito el Chico Bestia con el traje azul claro, mientras le daba un empujón a Chico Bestia. El mutante cayó al suelo y el Chico Bestia del traje azul claro comenzó a huir mientras soltaba varias carcajadas.

—Muy bien, ese debe ser Feliz— Dijo Chico Bestia poniéndose de pie. Entonces observo como feliz comenzó a transformarse en diferentes animales y corría sobre el prado. Comenzó a rodar sobre su espalda y vio cómo su copia disfrutaba de la calidez que le daba el sol.

— ¡Vamos, atrápame!— Grito Feliz a Chico Bestia.

—Lo siento, pero ya no juego a los encantados desde hace años— Respondió Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

— ¡Pues yo aún lo hago!— Dijo Feliz corriendo hacia Chico Bestia, mientras lo tocaba de nuevo y comenzó a correr lejos de él — ¡Vamos, juega conmigo! No estoy acostumbrado a tener visitas—

—Tal vez mas tarde— Prometió Chico Bestia —Solo estoy de paso—

—Muy bien, es una promesa— Dijo Feliz con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, entonces nos veremos más tarde— Dijo Chico Bestia. Feliz le dio un abrazo de despedida y se marchó corriendo hacia el gigantesco árbol mientras como un mono, comenzó a balancearse en sus ramas. Chico Bestia simplemente sonrió, estaba muy contento de poder conocer su lado feliz.

El siguió caminando por el sendero hasta que de nuevo llego al centro de su mente, otra vez. Esta vez decidió ir a la derecha, de esa manera podría visitar cada una de las zonas que conformaban su mente. Así que decidido tomo el camino de la derecha que estaba junto al de Feliz.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>La verdad ya tenía medio capitulo traducido de esta historia hace unas cuantas semanas atrás, cuando comencé a traducir Philophopia. Esta historia tampoco es muy larga pues cuenta con 12 capítulos, pero en esos doce capítulos, la autora escribió uno de los mejores trabajos BBRae que he visto, por lo que me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes.<p>

Ya lo saben chicos y chicas, no hay comentarios, no hay continuación, es de esta manera de la que me entero que están leyendo esta historia, ya saben lo que pienso ¿Qué chiste tiene seguir algo que la gente ni siquiera esta leyendo?


	2. Cuando Nevermore se volvió uno solo

Sinceramente creí que tendría que borrar esta historia, pero ha recibido los suficientes comentarios como para continuarla, solo quiero dejar algo en claro antes de continuar, esta historia en algún punto contendrá lemon (aunque solo abra una escena de esto en toda la historia) cuando llegue a ese punto la historia pasara a ser un fics M (porque así lo dicen las reglas)

Para que no se confundan en este capítulo, las emociones de Chico Bestia serán nombradas en español (o la traducción al español que les di) y las emociones de Raven serán nombradas en inglés.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reflejos de nuestras almas<strong>_

_**Capítulo 2: Cuando Nevermore se volvió uno solo**_

Raven se encontraba en su habitación, meditando como siempre. Todo a su alrededor estaba bastante tranquilo y su mente se encontraba en un completo equilibrio. Ella estaba disfrutando de este tiempo a solas, era demasiado temprano por lo que todos sus amigos seguirían durmiendo. Esa mañana decidió abrir sus cortinas y podía sentir como los dorados rayos del sol se posaban sobre ella, calentándola. Ella suspiro y finalmente decidió dar aquella meditación matutina como terminada. Se bajó de su cama y comenzó a estirarse. De repente escucho varias docenas de golpes provenientes de su puerta. Ella cansada se acercó y la abrió.

— ¿Chico Bestia? ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas de la mañana?— Pregunto Raven quien estaba bastante sorprendida de verlo despierto.

—No dormí en toda la noche— Respondió Chico Bestia entrando en la habitación de Raven y mostrándole su espejo — ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Eso fue tan genial! ¡Acabo de regresar de mi mente y fue la cosa más sensacional de toda mi vida! Yo jamás pensé que tendría tantas partes diferentes de mí mismo. Fue una experiencia tan irreal que aún no puedo creerla—

—Así que puedo ver que te gusto— Respondió Raven cruzada de brazos. Estaba molesta de que Chico Bestia se haya auto invitado a su habitación.

—No solo me gusto ¡Me encanto! ¡Este es el mejor regalo que me han dado en mi vida!— Contesto Chico Bestia abrazando el espejo. Entonces tomo el de Raven e inspecciono los dos—Son casi idénticos—

—Bueno, deberían— Comento Raven — Sabes, estos espejos son realmente raros de encontrar—

—Entonces ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste este?— Pregunto Chico Bestia levantando su espejo.

—Algunos monjes de Azarath me ayudaron. En realidad había pensado dártelo en tu ultimo cumpleaños, pero me tomo más tiempo encontrarlo —Explico Raven.

—Wow… ¿Pasaste por un montón de problemas solo para dármelo?—

—Bueno… sí. Me imagine que te seria de mucha ayuda, como te lo dije ayer. Yo se lo difícil que puede ser mantener el lado más oscuro en tu interior—

Chico Bestia no había tenido idea algún de que estos espejos eran realmente raros y Raven había estado buscando uno de ellos por un año entero. En un principio había pensado que su compañera estaba intentando que comenzara a meditar como ella lo hace. Pero sus intenciones eran ayudarlo de la mejor manera y eso lo hacía feliz. Él y Raven no se habían llevado bien últimamente…si es que alguna vez se llevaron bien. Ellos dos realmente se habían distanciado con los años, pues estaban creciendo. Así que estaba contento pues con este regalo sentía que se estaban acercando un poco más, pues ahora sabía que ella se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Pero entonces algo comenzó a suceder.

Los dos espejos que se encontraban en las manos de Chico Bestia comenzaron a flotar y de repente se unieron en la parte inferior, era como si se hubieran fusionado. Chico Bestia y Raven estaban completamente sorprendidos ante esto. Entonces suspendidos en el aire comenzaron a girar. Empezó lento, pero comenzaron a girar más y más rápido, como si fueran unas hélices. Finalmente dos luces blancas salieron disparadas de los espejos y golpearon a Raven y Chico Bestia. Lo único que vieron los dos antes de desmayarse fue una luz blanca y finalmente todo se oscureció.

Finalmente Chico Bestia comenzó a recuperar el sentido, aun no podía ver nada y tal vez se debía a que aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Lo único que podía sentir era que se encontraba acostado en lo que parecía ser pasto. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio un cielo azul con nubes rojizas. Era un atardecer lo que estaba viendo. Apretó su mano contra el suelo y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, estaba acostado sobre pasto. Se sentó y miro a su alrededor. Vio que Raven estaba acostada a su lado. Entonces ella comenzó a moverse y finalmente abrió sus ojos. Chico Bestia se puso de pie y comenzó a limpiarse la tierra que tenía sobre él. Se acercó a Raven y la ayudo a levantarse.

— ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?— Pregunto Raven.

—No tengo idea—

Los dos miraron a su alrededor y sinceramente estaban completamente confundidos. Parecía como si se encontraran de pie en una de las muchas islas rocosas flotantes de la mente de Raven, pero estaba cubierta de hermosa hierba verde, como en la mente de Chico Bestia.

— ¿Qué demonios le paso a mi mente?— Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Espera un segundo ¿En cuál mente estamos?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Bueno, esta parece ser mi mente, pero yo no he visto un cielo como este dentro de mi— Respondió Raven señalando atardecer.

—Bueno, esto se parece un poco a mi mente, solo que sin el toque espeluznante que nos rodea. No te ofendas— Dijo Chico Bestia algo nervioso.

—No hay problema— Fue la única respuesta de Raven.

De repente escucharon un par de voces detrás de ellos. Miraron de nuevo a su alrededor y vieron a una Raven vestida de color rosa y a un Chico Bestia con un traje azul, se encontraban caminando uno al lado del otro y hablaban con entusiasmo.

— ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas?— Pregunto Happy con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Y luego podemos jugar a los encantados?— Pregunto esta vez Feliz.

— ¡Me encantan los encantados!— Respondió Happy con una sonrisa más grande.

— ¡A mí también!— Respondió Feliz, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Happy mientras los dos comenzaron a reír en voz baja mientras se sonreían uno al otro.

Chico Bestia y Raven vieron la escena bastante sorprendidos, Feliz decidió soltar a Happy y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, las dos emociones pasaron frente a Chico Bestia y Raven, pero los ignoraron, ellos estaban bastante felices en su mundo de risas y sonrisas. Decir que la hechicera y el mutante estaban confundidos seria el eufemismo del siglo.

— ¿Qué diablos está haciendo Happy con esa cosa azul?— Pregunto Raven aun confundida.

—Esa cosa, es mi propia felicidad— Respondió Chico Bestia — ¿Pero cómo diablos pudieron conocerse uno al otro? ¿En qué clase de enfermiza mente hemos terminado?—

—No estoy segura, pero lo mejor será solucionar todo esto— Contesto Raven— A pesar de que no tengamos idea de lo que está ocurriendo—

Ellos vieron un camino delante suyo y decidieron tomarlo. Observaron por una última vez a sus respectivas felicidades alejarse y finalmente siguieron su propio camino. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que terminaran en otro de las islas flotantes. El lugar se veía exactamente igual que el anterior. Siguieron caminando hasta que divisaron a dos figuras sentadas en el suelo, uno frente al otro.

—Lo siento, por siempre estar molestándote— Dijo un Chico Bestia vestido con un traje gris oscuro.

—Lo siento, por siempre estar gritándote— Dijo una Raven vestida con un traje gris claro.

—Lo siento, por interrumpirte siempre que meditas— Respondió Tímido.

—Lo siento, por nunca reírme de tus chistes— Contesto Timid.

"Los Tímidos" continuaron disculpándose uno con el otro, sabiendo que posiblemente no obtendrían alguna respuesta más que un "lo siento", decidieron seguir caminando y vieron otro camino. Poco a poco mientras más avanzaban por aquellos caminos, los dos encontraron a cada una de sus emociones…juntos.

Brave y Valiente quien era una versión de Chico Bestia con un traje rojo brillante, luchaban entre sí. Wisdom y Sabiduría estaban sentados uno frente al otro mientras intercambiaban palabras, ellos no escucharon bien lo que decían, pero se podría decir que compartían sus respectivas sabidurías. Rage y Rabia quien era un Chico Bestia con un traje de color verde oscuro, se quedaron viendo fijamente uno al otro en silencio. Encontraron a Knowledge y Conocimiento quien se trataba de un Chico Bestia vestido de color purpura, sentados juntos mientras leían y de vez en cuando compartían algún comentario. Rude y Grosero estaban teniendo su propio concurso personal de quien podía eructar más fuerte. Solo había dos emoticlones a los cuales no podían encontrar. Affection y Cariño eran aquellas personalidades y eso realmente tenía preocupada a Raven.

—No sé por qué estás tan preocupada— Dijo Chico Bestia —No son más que Cariño y Affection ¿Qué es lo peor que podrían hacer? ¿Mirarse uno al otro anhelantemente?—

—Chico Bestia cada una de nuestras emociones se componen de emociones mucho más pequeñas —Respondió Raven dándose la vuelta para mirar a su compañero de piel verde — Por ejemplo, Happy y Feliz se componen de nuestro entusiasmo, la felicidad, la alegría, etc…—

— ¿Y?— Pregunto Chico Bestia aun sin entender.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de las emociones que componen a Cariño y Affection?—Pregunto Raven — Ellos están compuestos por el amor, el deseo carnal, la lujuria… ¿Entiendes el punto al que quiero llegar?—

Chico Bestia simplemente negó con la cabeza y Raven gimió de frustración.

—Si solo sientes amor, deseo carnal y lujuria durante las veinticuatro horas del día durante toda tu vida y finalmente encuentras a alguien que se sienta exactamente de la misma manera ¿Qué demonios harías?— Pregunto Raven esperando que con esa explicación Chico Bestia finalmente lo entendiera.

Y así fue, pues los ojos de Chico Bestia se agrandaron y se dio cuenta de porque su amiga estaba tan nerviosa. En alguna parte de sus mentes se encontraba corriendo una Raven cachonda y un Chico Bestia con los deseos sexuales de un animal.

—No solo tenemos ese problema, pero ¿Te das cuenta de que cada vez que pasamos con alguna de nuestras emociones sentimos lo que ellos sienten?—

—Ahora que lo dices, me estaba preguntando porque me sentía más feliz cuando estábamos cerca de Happy y Feliz, y porque me sentía triste cuando estábamos cerca de Tímido y Timid—

—Así es cómo funcionan nuestras emociones, Chico Bestia—

De repente Knowledge junto con Conocimiento aparecieron detrás de ellos y les tocaron el hombro. Ambos soltaron un fuerte grito y dieron un salto. Los dos se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con sus emoticlones con lentes.

—Lo siento, no era nuestra intensión asustarlos —Se disculpó Knowledge.

—Está bien, no hay problema— Contesto Chico Bestia recuperando el aliento.

—Tenemos algo de información que pensamos ustedes deberían saber— Dijo Conocimiento.

— ¿No puede esperar?— Pregunto Raven —Tenemos que buscar a Affection y Cariño—

Pronto Raven sintió que algo raro le pasaba a su cuerpo, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Chico Bestia igualmente comenzó a sentir los mismos síntomas.

—Escuchen, realmente creo que ustedes deberían estar al consiente de esto— Dijo firmemente Knowledge.

—Chicos, realmente este no es el mejor momento, tenemos una situación de extrema emergencia aquí— Respondió Chico Bestia limpiándose sus húmedas manos —Raven…tengo el extraño presentimiento de que Affection y Cariño ya se encontraron—

—No me digas— Contesto Raven sarcásticamente, mientras sostenía su pecho que estaba ardiendo. Pronto comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada y de alguna extraña manera…Feliz. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza volviendo a la realidad — ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos, ahora!—

Dicho esto, Raven tomo la mano de Chico Bestia y los dos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad en búsqueda de Affection y Cariño.

— ¡Pero esto es verdaderamente importante!— Grito Conocimiento.

— ¡Luego nos lo dicen!— Respondió Chico Bestia sin detenerse.

Los dos corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían, en búsqueda de sus dos emoticlones fugitivos. Durante toda su búsqueda aún estaban agarrados de las manos, por supuesto, ambos no se habían dado cuenta de esto. Lo único en lo que podían pensar en esos momentos eran en encontrar a aquellas emociones problemáticas lo más rápido posible.

Ellos comenzaron a decelerar sus pasos, finalmente se soltaron de las manos y comenzaron a recuperar el aliento. Por alguna razón sabían que estaban cerca de encontrar a sus dos emoticlones.

—Tienen que estar por aquí— Jadeo Chico Bestia recuperando el aliento. De repente sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago y sonrió.

— ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?— Pregunto Raven. De repente ella comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación y al igual que su compañero, sonrió.

—No estoy del todo seguro— Respondió Chico Bestia mientras su sonrisa era remplazada por una mueca de confusión. Observo a Raven y vio la misma expresión que tenía hace un momento —¿Por qué tu estas sonriendo?—

—Probablemente por la misma razón por la que tú estabas sonriendo. No tenemos tiempo que perder ¿Dónde diablos estarán?— Pregunto Raven bastante preocupada.

—Uh…creo que se me ocurrió donde podrían estar— Contesto Chico Bestia.

Raven lo miro y vio que estaba apuntando a una dirección. Entonces observo que una parte del lugar era completamente diferente. Era un lugar donde el cielo oscureció y era iluminado por muchas estrellas. El suelo estaba cubierto con velas y pétalos de rosas.

Los dos entonces sintieron un repentino estallido de energía en su cuerpo y comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar. Cuanto más cerca estaban, podían sentir como sus cuerpos se calentaban mientras un extraño sentimiento de hormigueo se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Sus corazones latían con velocidad y cada vez les costaba más trabajo respirar. Ellos sabían que estos síntomas no se trataban por el cansancio.

Finalmente llegaron y los vieron. Una Raven vestida con una capa purpura clara y un Chico Bestia con un traje amarillo. Los dos estaban en un fuerte abrazo, mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Los verdaderos Raven y Chico Bestia no estaban seguros de cómo eran capaces de respirar. Ellos corrieron hacia sus emoticlones y los separaron. Affection y Cariño estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos por esto y comenzaron a pelear contra sus captores con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡No, déjame ir! ¡Lo amo!— Exclamo Affection dando patadas al aire.

—No, tú no lo amas— Respondió Raven, tratando de controlar a su emoticlone.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que estar con ella!— Exclamo con furia Cariño, por haberles arruinado su momento.

— ¡No, tu estas confundido!— Respondió Chico Bestia, quien al igual que Raven intentaba controlar a su emoticlone, pero les resulto difícil pues ambos estaban poniendo gran resistencia.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>Sinceramente adore traducir este capítulo ya que es de mis favoritos, pero la parte que más me gusto traducir fue la interacción entre Happy y Feliz.<p>

Pero bueno ¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Más o menos? ¿O fue pésimo? ¿Qué creen que sea lo que Conocimiento quiere contarles a Raven y Chico Bestia? ¿Creen que Affection y Cariño volverán a estar juntos?

Muchas respuestas, ya saben sus comentarios son apreciados, además de que son el combustible que impulsa la traducción de esta historia, así que espero sus comentarios o si no ya saben lo que pasara.


	3. En contra de toda posibilidad

Hola chicos y chicas del fandom, aquí MrRayney con el tercer capítulo de esta traducción. Siento la demora se suponía que este capítulo estaría ayer junto a la actualización de La Viuda Malchior. Es que ayer finalmente pude rentar uno juegos para mi Wii y pues me la pase jugando toda la santa tarde de ayer y mañana de hoy. Pero bueno finalmente decidí descansar para continuar la traducción y aquí se las traigo, espero la disfruten.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reflejos de nuestras almas<strong>_

_**Capítulo 3: En contra de toda posibilidad**_

Conocimiento y Knowledge se encontraban sentados en el pasto con un centenar de libros a su alrededor. Los dos se encontraban leyendo juntos tan rápido como podían. Dieron vuelta a las páginas, se frotaron la barbilla y compartieron uno que otro comentario. Finalmente dejaron el libro a un lado cuando vieron regresar a Chico Bestia y Raven, ambos completamente cansados y con varios moretones.

—Puedo ver que Affection y Cariño fueron muy comprensivos cuando los encontraron— Señalo Knowledge con un tono burlón.

—Cállate— Respondió Raven malhumorada.

—Y ¿Dónde se encuentran ahora?— Pregunto Conocimiento.

—Los dejamos con Brave y Valiente— Respondió Chico Bestia —Les ordenamos que se aseguraran de que esos dos no se acerquen uno al otro—

—Entonces ¿Qué era eso que tenían que decirnos?— Pregunto Raven finalmente.

—Es posible que deseen sentarse— Comento Knowledge.

Tanto Chico Bestia como Raven se sentaron frente a sus respectivos conocimientos. Conocimiento y Knowledge se miraron uno al otro y finalmente asintieron con la cabeza.

—Lo que estamos a punto de decirles es algo en lo que tienen que creernos— Dijo finalmente Conocimiento— Es la pura verdad y no hay nada que puedan hacer para cambiarla—

—Oh, no me gusta cómo está sonando esto— Dijo Chico Bestia completamente asustado.

— ¿Tienen idea alguna de lo que está pasando aquí?— Pregunto Knowledge — ¿Por qué todas sus emociones están juntas?—

—No y no— Fue la única respuesta de Raven.

— ¿Y ustedes si?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Sí, así es— Respondieron los dos conocimientos al unísono.

—Pero ¿Cómo es que ustedes pueden saberlo y nosotros no?— Pregunto Chico Bestia claramente confundido —Si ustedes son nuestros respectivos conocimientos ¿No deberíamos saber lo que ustedes ya saben?—

—No toda la información que aprendemos en nuestra vida permanece en la conciencia de nuestra mente— Respondió Knowledge — La mayor parte de esta información se almacena en nuestro subconsciente—

Dicho esto Knowledge señalo todos los libros que se encontraban a su alrededor.

—Por suerte, logramos encontrar la información sobre el espejo de meditación, información la cual explica todo lo que está ocurriendo— Finalizo Conocimiento.

—Y déjenme decirles desde un principio —Advirtió Knowledge —La información que encontramos es muy…pero muy interesante—

— ¿Y qué fue lo que encontraron?— Pregunto Raven — ¿Cómo fue posible que nuestras mentes se fusionaran?—

—Muy bien, pongan atención ya que de esta forma paso —Comenzó a explicar Knowledge — Un espejo de meditación es un portal que le permite al usuario entrar en su mente y de nadie más. Ahora bien, es cierto que otras personas son capaces de adentrarse a la mente del propietario del espejo, mientras que sus emociones no deberían ser capaces de poder salir—

—Entonces ¿Cómo es posible que nuestras emociones estén juntos?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Aquí es donde el asunto se complica— Explico ahora Conocimiento —Para que dos mentes puedan combinarse, es necesario que tres factores importantes se lleven a cabo. En primer lugar, los espejos deben ser espejos pares. Con esto me refiero es que ambos espejos fueron creados para estar juntos. De los diez espejos de meditación que existen, solo dos de ellos son pares. Los espejos que tenemos son esos espejos tan especiales—

—En segundo lugar y es en este punto cuando necesitan abrir su mente a nuevos horizontes quieran o no— Comenzó a explicar Knowledge—Los dueños de ambos espejos deben conocerse. No pueden fusionar sus mentes, si ni siquiera saben con quién van a fusionarla. Tiene que ser uno de esos encuentros casuales. Por decirlo de algún modo, tienen que conocerse en el lugar correcto y en el momento adecuado—

—Y finalmente— Fue turno de Conocimiento— Aquellos que posean los espejos pares deben ser…almas gemelas. Solamente cuanto estos tres requisitos sean cumplidos, ambas mentes se fusionaran entre si—

Raven y Chico Bestia simplemente miraron a sus respectivos conocimientos con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta. Ambos conocimientos se miraron entre si y soltaron un suspiro.

—Sabíamos que no nos creerían, así que aquí está el libro con la información— Dicho esto ambos conocimientos le entregaron a Chico Bestia y Raven uno de los varios libros que poseían.

—Esto… ¡Esto no puede ser verdad!— Grito Raven mientras leía el libro con velocidad.

—Les dijimos que sabíamos que no nos creerían— Contesto Knowledge —Pero es verdad—

—Tiene que haber alguna otra explicación— Dijo Chico Bestia en shock— Ustedes nos están diciendo que las posibilidades de que nuestras mentes pudieran fusionarse son nulas ¿Pero que además Raven y yo somos almas gemelas? Eso…eso simplemente es imposible—

Raven descubrió que todo lo que decía el libro era verdad, ella simplemente lo dejo caer al suelo.

—Pero… ¿Cómo es que podemos ser almas gemelas? ¡Somos completamente opuestos!— Grito Raven aun sin poder creer toda la situación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

—Dijimos que las posibilidades eran mínimas, más no imposibles —Explico Conocimiento —No solo somos almas gemelas, somos lo que se conoce como almas gemelas opuestas—

— ¿Y qué quiere decir eso?— Pregunto Chico Bestia sin poder creer que existiera un término como ese.

— ¿Conocen la frase "los opuestos se atraen"?— Pregunto Knowledge, a lo que ellos simplemente asintieron —Eso es exactamente lo que paso. Almas opuestas que en realidad son gemelas. Es como el yin y el yang, el día y la noche, el cielo y la tierra. Son capaces de vivir por separado, pero unidos son más fuertes—

— ¿Acaso están diciendo que el destino nos unió?— Pregunto Raven.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?— Pregunto Conocimiento— ¿No te parece raro que cinco extraños entre si se reunieran en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo y que estos terminarían siendo los fundadores de los Jóvenes Titanes? Nuestros caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse, todo esto estaba destinado a suceder—

—Yo no confió exactamente en la palabra destino— Comento Raven —Me dijeron que yo causaría el fin del mundo, pero finalmente no lo hice—

—Existe una diferencia entre las definiciones de profecía y destino— Refuto Knowledge.

—Simplemente no puedo creer todo esto— Dijo Chico Bestia aun aturdido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Simplemente créelo— Contesto Conocimiento —Existen muchas pruebas a nuestro favor como para que ustedes sigan negando todo esto. Las mentes están destinadas a ser independientes, mas no fusionarse entre sí. Solo las almas gemelas pueden cumplir con ese destino y poseer uno de los dos pares de espejos es una forma en la que una mente puede fusionarse con otra—

—En toda la historia solo ha existido otra pareja que ha logrado fusionar sus mentes— Explico Knowledge— Y eso ocurrió hace mil años pero ellos no eran almas gemelas opuestas. De hecho, la idea de que existan almas gemelas opuestas, ha sido solamente eso…una simple idea que en realidad jamás se ha comprobado de su existencia…hasta este momento, pues posiblemente ustedes sean la primera pareja de almas gemelas opuestas que ha existido en la historia—

— ¡Esto no está sucediendo!— Grito Raven quien comenzaba a hiperventilarse — ¡Esto simplemente no puede estar pasando!—

—Entonces ¿Tienes alguna explicación para todo lo que está sucediendo?— Pregunto Conocimiento algo molesto— ¿Por qué crees que todas sus emociones se están llevando tan bien? Todo aquí está en perfecta armonía, nuestras almas están destinadas a entrelazarse entre sí, encajando entre sí como si fueran piezas de rompecabezas—

Raven y Chico Bestia se miraron uno al otro por unos segundos antes de romper el contacto visual, con un visible sonrojo en cada uno. Raven coloco su rostro entre sus manos y Chico Bestia se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Así que ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer al respecto?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—No hay nada que puedan hacer— Respondió Knowledge —Simplemente les queda aceptar todo lo que les hemos contado. Que estamos destinados a estar juntos—

— ¡Pero ni siquiera nos llevamos bien!— Protesto Raven— ¿No se supone que las almas gemelas tienen que tener cierta comprensión mutua uno con el otro? Todo lo que hemos hecho desde que nos conocimos es pelear—

—Eso no es cierto—Refuto Conocimiento —Cuando nos conocimos desde ese momento existe una innegable química entre nosotros. La única razón por la cual jamás estuvimos cerca de ti, fue porque siempre estuviste apartándonos y yo estaba actuando como un estúpido solo por querer impresionarte. Pero cuando éramos solo nosotros, cuando no había máscaras, cuando las paredes entre nosotros se desmoronaban, siempre lográbamos tener una perfecta armonía—

—Él tiene razón, Raven— Dijo Chico Bestia.

— Por supuesto que la tengo— Respondió Conocimiento— Yo represento tu inteligencia—

—Y sinceramente eres más inteligente de lo que yo pensaba— Comento Raven.

—Muchas gracias— Respondieron Conocimiento y Chico Bestia al unísono.

Raven suspiro y se cubrió la frente con su mano derecha. Jamás se había encontrado tan molesta y confundida en toda su vida. Ella simplemente era incapaz de verse a sí misma junto a Chico Bestia. No como una pareja, ni siquiera como amigos, cualquier tipo de relación era imposible para ella con el mutante. Ellos dos eran demasiado diferentes como para estar juntos.

—Muy bien y si ¿Actuamos que esto nunca paso?— Pregunto Raven —Quiero decir ¿Y si solamente fingimos que nunca nos enteramos de todo esto?—

—Este es nuestro destino— Respondió Knowledge —No importa cuánto quieras escapar y ocultarte de la verdad, todo lo que está pasando sucede porque así lo decidió el destino. De una vez se los digo, ustedes dos no serán felices hasta que estén juntos—

—No me gusta cuando me dicen que no puedo huir de algo— Gruño Raven.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no vamos a ser felices?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Estoy harta de esta conversación, lo único que hacen son berrinches ¿Crees que deberíamos seguir?— Pregunto Knowledge a su compañero.

—Pienso lo mismo que tú, vámonos de aquí— Respondió Conocimiento.

Entonces ambos conocimientos se pusieron de pie, tomaron algunos libros y comenzaron a alejarse.

— ¡Esperen un segundo!— Grito Chico Bestia —Creo que los dos aún estamos bastante confundidos con todo esto!—

— ¡Oh, por el amor de Azar!— Grito Knowledge dándose la vuelta y encarando a Chico Bestia— ¡Mira a tu alrededor! Observa como tus emociones interactúan entre sí. Estas emociones son partes vitales de ustedes dos. SI ustedes realmente no se llevaran bien como dice Raven, entonces ¿No todo sería un completo desastre? Lo único que se interpone entre su felicidad, es la negación ¡Así que dejen de actuar como bebes y acéptenlo de una buena vez!—

Dicho esto, los dos conocimientos comenzaron a alejarse, dejando solos a Raven y Chico Bestia, ambos pensaron en lo que sus respectivos conocimientos les contaron, finalmente dieron un suspiro, ambos se inclinaron hacia atrás y se tumbaron en el pasto.

—Muy bien…jamás pensé que algo como esto llegaría a suceder— Dijo Chico Bestia rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

—Dímelo a mí— Respondió Raven.

Ambos miraron el atardecer que se encontraba encima de ellos. Vieron pasar las brillantes nubes de color rosa. Realmente era un hermoso cielo el que tenía en sus mentes y poco a poco ambos comenzaron a relajarse. Ambos aún estaban poniéndose al día con la información que les habían dado hace unos segundos. Todo esto era algo tan surrealista.

—Chico Bestia— Dijo Raven llamando a su compañero.

— ¿Si, Raven?— Pregunto Chico Bestia mirando a la hechicera de cabello violeta.

—Creo que es hora de irnos— Respondió Raven sin dejar de mirar el atardecer.

— ¿Te refieres a que volvamos al mundo real?— Pregunto Chico Bestia volviendo a ver el cielo y viendo pasar una nube que tenía forma de malvavisco.

—Si— Respondió Raven —Tal vez podamos pensar de forma más racional si despejamos nuestras mentes en vez de estar dentro de ellas—

—Esa parece ser una buena idea— Respondió Chico Bestia dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Raven respondió el gesto con una ligera sonrisa y se sentó. Chico Bestia hizo lo mismo y finalmente se pusieron de pie. Cerraron los ojos y tras unos segundos ambos habían abandonado Nevermore.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Decente? ¿Pésimo? Como dije lo siento mucho la tardanza de este y los otros fics, posiblemente para mañana o el viernes actualice todos de una vez incluido el fics "Demasiado Joven" pues la verdad la mayoría de las traducciones ya están como por la mitad.<p>

No me gusta recordárselos pero ya se volvió costumbre, a menos de que esta historia reciba comentarios, no pienso continuarla, ¿Qué caso tiene continuar algo que nadie está leyendo? Porque es por los comentarios de la forma en la que me entero de que la gente la está leyendo y sé que le está gustando.


	4. No mas lineas

¡Dos actualizaciones en un solo día! Realmente me siento orgulloso conmigo mismo.

Ambas historias que no había actualizado desde Noviembre y como dije en "La Viuda Malchior" me disculpo por ello y espero no tardar mucho con las siguientes actualizaciones de estas historias.

Dentro de esta historia, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, espero que lo disfruten.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me **__**pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reflejos de Nuestras Almas<strong>_

_**Capítulo 4: No más líneas**_

Ambos sintieron una extraña energía recorriendo sus cuerpos y en el siguiente momento, podían sentir como si estuvieran flotando en la nada. Esto duro tan solo unos minutos pues sintieron algo sólido y firme bajo sus pies. Abrieron sus ojos y vieron que habían vuelto a la habitación de Raven. Se dieron cuenta de que sus espejos estaban tirados en el suelo, aun unidos uno al otro. Chico Bestia los recogió e intento separarlos, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

—Al parecer esos dos tenían razón— Hablo finalmente Chico Bestia— Nuestras mentes están fusionadas y no hay nada que podamos hacer—

—Yo realmente no quiero hablar de eso en estos momentos— Dijo Raven sentándose en su cama. Chico Bestia coloco ambos espejos sobre la cómoda de Raven y se sentó junto a ella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Pregunto Chico Bestia algo preocupado.

—No lo sé— Respondió ella soltando un pequeño suspiro— ¿Y tú?—

—Igualmente no se— Contesto el mutante igualmente dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro— Creo que aún estoy sorprendido por todo esto—

—Te entiendo— Dijo Raven. Acto seguido se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama y se tapó la cara con sus manos— ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida?—

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— Pregunto Chico Bestia algo confundido.

—Nunca debí haber guardado toda esa información sobre los espejos en mi subconsciente— Respondió ella meneando su cabeza.

Chico Bestia simplemente se acostó a su lado y decidió escucharla.

—Debería de haberme dado cuenta del riesgo que conllevaba conseguirte el espejo. Yo debería haberle preguntado a los monjes si los espejos en realidad eran los…— Raven en ese momento dejo de hablar, mientras apartaba sus manos de su cara y sus ojos se abrieron como platos— ¡Ellos lo sabían! Ellos sabían que yo estaba destinada a conseguir el segundo espejo. Me dieron los espejos pares a propósito, porque ellos sabían que llegaría el día en que yo iría a buscarlo ¡Soy una completa estúpida!—

Ella dio un fuerte grito de frustración y comenzó a golpearse a sí misma con fuerza.

—Raven, tienes que calmarte— Dijo Chico Bestia preocupado tomándola de las muñecas— No hay razón alguna para que te golpees a ti misma—

—Tengo muy buenas razones para hacerlo— Respondió Raven quien parecía a punto de comenzar a llorar.

—No, por supuesto que no— Contesto Chico Bestia con una sonrisa en un intento de poder consolarla— Como dijeron nuestros conocimientos, toda esta situación estaba destinada a suceder. Así que por mucho que neguemos que esto está pasando, supongo que solo tenemos que aceptarlo. Yo soy tan responsable de esto como lo eres tú—

—Pero tú absolutamente no eres responsable de nada—

—Lo sé—

Raven lo miró fijamente durante un momento y después le regalo una pequeña sonrisa. Pero no era una falsa, no era una que estaba haciendo porque se sentía obligada a responder el gesto. Esta se trataba de una verdadera sonrisa…una inocente y verdadera sonrisa. Chico Bestia le devolvió el gesto sonriendo aún más y soltándole las muñecas. Las pocas veces que la hechicera le había sonreído de esa manera podría contarlas con las manos de sus dedos, por lo que disfruto de este momento tanto como fuera a durar. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la sonrisa de Raven lentamente comenzara a desvanecerse. Ella comenzó a sentirse algo extraña, era una sensación muy poca conocida que la hacía sentir como si tuviera su estómago en la boca. La sonrisa de Chico Bestia igualmente había comenzado a desvanecerse, porque él igualmente estaba sintiendo esa sensación. Les era imposible no sentir esa sensación ahora que sus mentes eran una sola.

* * *

><p>En ese momento en Nevermore, Brave hacia todo lo posible para controlar a Cariño y Valiente estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener a Affection bajo control. Ellos habían estado intentando escapar de sus captores para poder estar juntos de nuevo, desde que los verdaderos Raven y Chico Bestia, los había separado. Pero las representaciones del valor de cada uno de ellos parecían tener todo bajo control, pues no parecían cansados para nada.<p>

— ¡Pero ella es el amor de mi vida!— Exclamo Cariño.

—Lo siento, pero ordenes son ordenes— Contesto Brave sujetándolo con fuerza.

— ¡Pero él me complementa!— Grito Affection con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No me importa— Respondió Valiente presionando a la emoción contra él, para que no pudiera moverse.

— ¡Te amo, Rae!— Grito Cariño con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Te amo, Gar!— Grito Affection de igual manera.

Pero en ese mismo momento tanto los dos valientes, al igual que los cariños, dejaron de pelear. Algo estaba cambiando dentro de la mente de Raven y Chico Bestia. Las reglas impuestas estaban cambiando, esto significaba que tanto Valiente como Brave estaban obligados a seguirlas. Ambos valientes observaron a Cariño y Affection quienes aún seguían inmóviles, en ese momento los soltaron y les dieron un fuerte empujón.

— ¡Vayan!— Gritaron los dos valientes al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Tú sabes que la amas!— Grito Valiente— ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra reprimirte ahora!—

— ¡No tengas miedo!— Grito Brave— ¡Si tanto lo quieres, ve a por todas!—

* * *

><p>El ritmo de sus corazones aumento drásticamente, estaba sintiendo la misma sensación que sintieron cuando Cariño y Affection estaban juntos. Estaban acostados uno junto al otro, sin saber qué hacer. Se miraron fijamente uno al otro a los ojos y era como si todo el mundo a su alrededor se hubiera desvanecido. Apenas se dieron cuenta de que se estaba inclinado cada vez más cerca uno del otro. No fue hasta que sintieron el aliento del uno sobre el otro en sus labios que se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que en realidad estaban. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse hacia atrás. Ambos cerraron lentamente sus ojos y dejaron que sus labios se encontraran.<p>

Una especie de chispa recorrió sus cuerpos lo que ocasionó que sintieran un ligero cosquilleo. Era un sentimiento similar como al que habían sentido tan solo unos minutos atrás, solo que bastante diferente. No solo sus emociones comenzaron a besarse, si no que ellos también lo estaban haciendo. Sus labios se separaron lentamente, aunque esto fue por tan solo un momento. Pues en ese momento de nuevo se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez con gran pasión. Todas las dudas en sus cabezas desaparecieron, pues dentro de Nevermore cada una de sus emociones gritaban con gran alegría y felicidad.

Raven deslizo su mano detrás de la cabeza de Chico Bestia y lo jalo hacia ella, profundizando el beso. Chico Bestia comenzó a envolver el cuerpo de Raven con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él. A continuación, deslizo sus brazos hacia su cuello y se dio media vuelta, acostándose sobre su espalda y Raven quedando encima de él. Ambos comenzaron a gemir de placer mientras separaban sus labios de vez en cuando para soltar pequeños jadeos al aire y recuperar un poco el aliento. Raven deslizaba sus dedos por el verde cabello de Chico Bestia. Mientras que el mutante acuno uno de los pechos de la hechicera en su mano y comenzó a masajearlo. Sus lenguas no luchaban una batalla por el control, más bien bailaban al ritmo de la pasión que sentían uno por el otro.

Pero en ese momento, Raven pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo?—

—Bueno…creo que estábamos a punto de…hacerlo— Contesto Chico Bestia algo confundido y un poco avergonzado.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos, para que al siguiente momento se apartaran rápidamente. Se sentaron y se alejaron lo más posible uno del otro, quedando cada uno hasta las esquinas de la cama. Cada uno preguntándose que demonios había sucedido. Sus corazones aun latían con rapidez y cada uno estaba completamente despeinado. Se sentaron en completo silencio por unos minutos. Hasta que finalmente, Chico Bestia reunió el suficiente valor para hablar, pues ya no estaba soportando el incómodo silencio.

—Bueno…eso fue…completamente inesperado— Dijo Chico Bestia riendo nerviosamente.

—Si— Respondió Raven con simpleza. Por lo general tendría algo inteligente que decir, pero no en este momento. Ella no sabía que más decir. Nada de esto le había sucedido antes.

—Así que… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?—

—No lo sé— Respondió ella mientras se arreglaba su desalineado cabello violeta. Se sentía completamente avergonzada y a pesar de que no lo estaba viendo, sabía que Chico Bestia debería estar completamente sonrojado.

—Supongo que todo esto era inevitable— Contesto Chico Bestia soltando un pequeño suspiro— Pero tengo que admitir que…no fue tan raro como pensé que sería—

—Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo—Respondió Raven quien finalmente se dignó a mirar al mutante, ella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y el hizo lo mismo— En realidad fue…agradable—

—El mejor beso de toda mi vida— Comento Chico Bestia.

—El mío también— Dijo Raven algo nerviosa— Aunque bueno eso es porque…ehm…—

— ¿Qué pasa, Raven?—

—Bueno…ese fue mi primer beso— Respondió Raven completamente sonrojada.

— ¡Tiene que ser una broma!— Exclamo Chico Bestia completamente sorprendido— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Este fue tu primer beso?—

—Si— Contesto Raven tímidamente— Y te agradecería que no hicieras alguna pregunta de porque no he besado a un chico antes—

—Creo que me merezco una explicación—

—Muy bien— Dijo Raven tratando de tranquilizarse— No he besado a ningún chico antes porque…estaba asustada, aterrorizada de mis poderes. Debido a que estos están impulsados por mis emociones, pensé que si alguna vez besaba a un chico, mis poderes harían explotar todo a mí alrededor…incluyéndolo a él—

—Bueno…no pasó nada malo cuando nos besamos, así que supongo que tenías miedo de nada—

—Evidentemente no pasó nada malo porque somos almas gemelas. Debido a esto, eres la única persona en todo el universo que es inmune a mis poderes—

— ¡Genial!— Exclamo Chico Bestia quien se calmó después de recibir una mirada que podría matarlo por parte de Raven— Bueno…es que en realidad lo es—

Raven simplemente suspiro y se puso de pie.

—Muy bien, tenemos que evaluar toda esta situación— Explico ella mientras caminaba en círculos, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos— Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos desde el día en que nacimos, ahora nuestras mentes son una sola porque están unidas por el resto de nuestras vidas. Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es decirle esto a los demás y averiguar cómo diablos haremos que esto funcione—

Raven se detuvo en ese momento y comenzó a masajearse las sienes con sus dedos.

— ¡Oh, esto es pura mierda!—

Chico Bestia simplemente la observo y sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando Raven…bueno no que tuviera otra elección, ahora compartían una sola mente.

—Todavía estas en la negación, Rae— Dijo Chico Bestia finalmente poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto algo confundía.

—Que aun estas negando todo esto, Raven— Dijo nuevamente mientras caminaba hacia ella— Tú simplemente no puedes aceptar el hecho de que nosotros dos estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Es por eso que te encuentras tan estresada—

— ¿Y tú ya aceptaste toda nuestra situación?— Pregunto ella completamente incrédula.

—Bueno…supongo que si— Respondió él— Quiero decir, todo esto en un principio fue completamente…eh…inesperado. Pero creo que me estoy acostumbrando a la idea. Si esto se supone que tenía que pasar…bueno… entonces estoy satisfecho con todo esto—

—Solo lo dices porque estuvimos a punto de hacerlo— Dijo Raven quedando frente a Chico Bestia quien estaba algo asustado por la mirada que la hechicera le estaba dando—Si no nos hubiéramos detenido, estoy segura de que en este momento ya estaríamos a la mitad de…eso—

— ¿Así que ese beso no significo nada para ti?— Pregunto Chico Bestia bastante decepcionado, se sentía como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el corazón y luego lo hubieran pisoteado frente a él.

—Bueno…no del todo— Respondió ella algo nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca— Quiero decir…eres un chico y acabas de cumplir veintiún años. A esa ustedes solo tienen una cosa en mente—

— ¿Y me estas queriendo decir que tú nunca has tenido esa clase de pensamientos?—

—No importa si los he tenido o no. Los chicos no pueden reprimir sus impulsos naturales como lo hacen las mujeres—

— ¡Bueno, yo lo hago!—

—Oh, en serio—

— ¡En serio!—

—Así que ¿Me estás diciendo que eres virgen?— Pregunto ella con una ligera sonrisa y soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Chico Bestia no dijo nada y se mantuvo tranquilo, aunque su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado. Acto seguido comenzó a rascarse la nuca y se alejó un poco de ella. Raven habría esperado que le diera rápidamente una respuesta afirmativa, pero cuando él no dijo nada, la tomó por sorpresa. Ella comenzó a acercarse a él.

— ¿Eres virgen?— Volvió a preguntar una vez más y al igual que antes, él se mantuvo en silencio. Ella en ese momento podía sentir lo avergonzado que estaba sobre el tema— ¡Por Azar! Chico Bestia…yo lo siento…no quise decir…—

— ¿Qué? No es que estuviera avergonzado de eso— Respondió Chico Bestia tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque todavía estuviera nervioso— Quiero decir ¿Y que si sigo siendo virgen? Tú también lo eres—

—Si ¡Pero la diferencia es que tú eres un joven y sexy superhéroe! Yo pensé que ya habías perdido tu virginidad con alguna fan, cuando tenías tan solo catorce años. En realidad…estoy orgullosa de ti—

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— Pregunto Chico Bestia bastante sorprendido por el alago.

—Por supuesto que si— Dijo Raven sonriendo sinceramente— Creo que estuvo mal que te juzgara de esa forma. Quiero decir, yo he estado pensando que eras como cualquier otro chico que en lo único que piensa es con cuantas chicas se puede acostar en una semana. Pero en realidad has logrado mantener bajo control a tus hormonas. Eso es algo de lo que uno debe estar orgulloso—

—Uh…muchas gracias— Respondió Chico Bestia sintiéndose un poco mejor sobre su situación de aun ser virgen, pero entonces recordó algo que acababa de decir Raven— Un momento ¿Me acabas de decir que soy sexy?—

— ¿Eh?—

—Así es, tu dijiste que soy un joven y sexy superhéroe— Dijo Chico Bestia con una enorme sonrisa— ¿En serio crees que soy sexy?—

Raven se dio cuenta entonces de lo que le había dicho y ahora era ella la que estaba sonrojada por completo

— ¿Y qué si lo dije?— Pregunto ella dándose la vuelta.

—Bueno, solo estoy diciendo que…— Dijo Chico Bestia con un acento sureño— Creo que usted podría sentirse atraída hacia mí, Sra. Raven—

—Cállate— Gruño ella mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color más rojo.

Chico Bestia se acercó a ella, mientras que Raven seguía dándole la espalda. Él mutante simplemente llego a donde estaba ella y se inclinó hasta quedar junto a su oído.

—Porque yo creo que eres hermosa—

Raven rápidamente se dio la vuelta y quedo cara a cara con un Chico Bestia que le estaba dedicando una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Tú…tú en realidad crees que yo soy…hermosa?— Tartamudeo ella. Nunca antes se había sentido tan vulnerable en toda su vida. Ella solo estaba ahí parada observando fijamente a Chico Bestia, esperando su respuesta.

—Por supuesto que si— Respondió Chico Bestia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— Siempre he pensado que eres hermosa, digo ¿Quién no lo ha pensado?—

—Yo— Respondió ella inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo.

— ¿No crees que eres hermosa?— Pregunto el mutante algo confundido.

—Sinceramente nunca he pensado en eso—

— ¿Cómo que nunca?—

Raven aun seguía observando fijamente el piso. Se sentía bastante patética. Ella realmente desearía que él no estuviera aquí, se sentía completamente incomoda en este momento. Ella sabía muy bien porque nunca se sintió hermosa consigo misma. Fue porque nunca antes alguien le había dicho que era atractiva. Pero eso era porque ella hacia a un lado a todo aquel que quisiera acercársele, por lo que nunca dio la oportunidad de que alguien se lo dijeran. Odiaba ser tan inteligente. Odiaba saber porque ella nunca se había sentido hermosa consigo misma.

Pero Chico Bestia podía sentir todo lo que la hechicera estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Extendió sus manos hacia ella y la acuno en sus brazos, abrazándola con cariño.

—Se por lo que estás pasando ahora, Rae. No hay manera de que puedas ocultar tus sentimientos de mí. Las líneas que nos separaban se están borrando—

Y ambos se sentían agradecidos por esto último.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>De nuevo, quisiera disculparme mucho por la demora de estas dos historias ¿Por qué actualice tan rápidamente? Bueno ya me siento mejor, me recupere de mi gripa y por alguna razón me siento que algo de energía, así que quise aprovecharla y terminar los capítulos que les tenía pendiente.<p>

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy, como he dicho antes, espero no tardar mucho con las siguientes actualizaciones.

Dejen un comentario expresando lo que piensan de la historia, si les gusta, si encontraron algún error que deba ser corregido, lo que sea…menos insultarme a mi o al autor original, solo críticas constructivas.

Ya saben, sus comentarios son lo que impulsa a que siga haciendo mi trabajo como traductor, seguiré haciéndolo, pero algo de motivación no estaría nada mal.


End file.
